Beyond Reality
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Cuando Sasuke y Sakura deciden comenzar una nueva etapa de sus vidas juntos, el destino se interpone colocando una prueba definitiva de su amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beyond Reality**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Nuestro fin**

* * *

Parado, junto a la ventana, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha observando el amanecer de un día que sin duda cambiaría su vida.

Su faz tranquila y casi indiferente se reflejaba en el cristal, sus ojos negros observaban atentos los pequeños que jugaban en el parque mas cercano y se preguntaba si algún día a sus propios hijos les gustaría ese lugar.

Una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa cruzo su rostro y cerro sus ojos, divertido por el cambio que habían tenido sus pensamientos a los de un par de años atrás. Era difícil creer que un hombre que podía infundir terror con simplemente su nombre, que había pertenecido al libro bingo y a una de las organizaciones criminales mas importantes de todos los tiempos y que finalmente se había redimido en mitad de una guerra; pudiera tener los mismos deseos y pensamientos que un hombre común y corriente.

Se separó de la ventana y camino hasta donde estaba Naruto hablando animadamente sobre lo que le enseñaría a su futuro _"sobrino"_ a un Kakashi que claramente estaba más interesado en su novela rosa que en las fantasías del ninja. Sasuke se sentó junto al rubio, justamente para escucharlo decir que el niño llevaría su nombre y no pudo evitar golpearlo en la cabeza.

De repente las puertas del quirófano se abrieron de par en par, interrumpiendo la paz en la que dormitaban los amigos de sakura. Shizune fue la primera en atravesar el umbral y cuando la pelinegra hizo contacto visual con él, sintió como si algo hubiera removido sus entrañas con vigor.

Se levanto, casi inconsciente de que lo hacia, y camino hasta ella. La miro de forma penetrante, pero la chica simplemente bajo la mirada. Dos carretas de cristal salieron del lugar, empujadas cada una por una enfermera y apenas fue capaz de ver un bulto de sabanas en cada una de ellas, antes de que las enfermeras se las llevaran del lugar.

—Han sido dos hermosos bebes, pero se encuentran un poco delicados. Debemos llevarlos...

—¿Y Sakura? —Pregunto interrumpiéndola. —¿Cómo se encuentra ella?— Shizune lo miró y palideció un poco.

—Tsunade-sama la está estabilizando. Hubo un problema con su flujo de chakra que no habíamos previsto y...

La morena se interrumpió por un repentino nudo en su garganta y Sasuke no necesito otra confirmación de sus sospechas.

Estampo un puño en la pared más cercana, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos.

—Sasuke... —lo llamo Naruto colocando una mano en su hombro, pero el moreno lo ignoro. —La vieja Tsunade lo solucionara, ya lo veraz.

Como si la hubiera llamado, la Hokage salió de la sala de operaciones y junto a ella el resto del equipo con una camilla en la que se encontraba Sakura.

Sasuke la observo y con alivio se dio cuenta como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, y antes de poder acercarse más la rubia lo detuvo del brazo.

Sasuke giro hacia ella, interrogándola con la mirada. El rostro de la Hokage permaneció serio, pero en sus ojos brillaba cierta impotencia que lo puso nuevamente en alerta.

—Entro en coma —dijo casi en un susurro. —No hay nada que podamos hacer por los momentos.

Su mundo de repente se derrumbaba frente a él de nuevo, al igual al saber la verdad sobre Itachi, y como en ese momento quedo sin rumbo y con una capa más de oscuridad cubriéndolo.

Sasuke giro sobre sus talones y salió del hospital, sin mirar atrás, sin vacilar. Con su cabeza en alto, sus ojos rojos de ira y sus puños apretados fuertemente.

Sin duda ese día había cambiado su vida.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

**Hola a mis nuevos lectores y a todos los que ya han pasado por alguna de mis historias.**

**Aquí les presento mi ultima actualización de este año 2013 y espero que les haya gustado mucho. Este es un fic que lleva mucho tiempo rondando por mi cabeza y hasta ahora me animo a escribirlo. **

**Sera un short-fic y si es Sasusaku, espero que lo disfruten. :D**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beyond Reality**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Realidad**

* * *

Sasuke se movió unos centímetros, siguiendo la calidez de la mano que acariciaba su cabeza, buscando más del hipnotizante movimiento que lo mantenía en estado de duérmemela. La armónica y familiar risa que llego hasta sus oídos, hizo que abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

Su corazón saltó cuando vio a Sakura junto a él, acariciándolo y riendo como hacia siempre al despertar. Era como su pequeño ritual matutino, ella lo despertaba con esa risa y él correspondía con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Volviste a entrenar hasta caer exhausto —lo reprendió, haciendo un mohín con sus labios e intentando parecer molesta.

En ese momento Sasuke se percató de su entorno. Sintió la hierba húmeda en la que estaba acostado y el olor a tierra que estaba por todo el lugar, e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. Las imágenes llegaban hasta él de manera confusa y un momento después comprendió lo que pasaba.

Se encontraba en el bosque que colindaba con el jardín de su casa, donde solía entrenar sin nadie que lo molestara y una vez más lo había hecho hasta agotar cada una de sus energías y caer inconsciente.

—Estaba enfadado —Le dijo a Sakura como justificación.

La pelirosa se acostó junto a él y le tomo la mano.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya no lo recuerdo —Sasuke volteo a verla.

—Entonces ya no importa.

Sakura lo abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con lentitud.

No sabía el tiempo que habían permanecido así, pero él no quería moverse. Se sentía realmente bien, como si era de esa manera como debía permanecer. Bajo un poco su rostro para observar a la mujer entre sus brazos, y ella, sintiendo su mirada, alzo el suyo. Sasuke bajo un poco la cabeza y rozó los labios de Sakura con suavidad.

De pronto una sacudida movió todo su mundo y cuando abrió los ojos Sakura ya no estaba con él.

Parpadeo varias veces desorientado. Seguía acostado en la tierra húmeda del bosque y la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las hojas verdes.

—Oye, Teme, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Naruto le dio una palmada en el rostro que lo obligó a ver a uno de sus costados, donde encontró a Ino que lo miraba preocupada y con una expresión realmente compungida.

—Vaya susto que nos has dado —le reprendió Naruto, mientras Sasuke lentamente se sentaba —. ¡Te hemos estado buscando por toda la aldea cuando dejamos de sentir tu chakra!

Sasuke miro a su alrededor, extrañado de no ver a Sakura cerca, pero antes de poder preguntar algo, los recuerdos llegaron flotando hasta su mente y recordó la razón por la que estaba molesto.

Sakura estaba en coma, lo había abandonado.

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos y con un movimiento de hombros intento quitarse la mano que Naruto había apoyado en él, como gesto de apoyo.

—Déjenme solo —le gruño a los dos rubios.

—Sasuke-kun, no es conveniente...

—¡Que te largues, Yamanaka! —le dijo, mirándola con el sharingan.

Ino retrocedió asustada, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

—¡No le hables así! —grito Naruto poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke lo imitó. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba preparándose para una batalla.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

—Si te sigues comportando como un crio, lo haré.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía. Y Naruto apretó sus puños, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo directo en el rostro.

—Mira quien lo dice.

—Al menos sé que no debo perder el tiempo aquí, en lugar de estar en el hospital.

La expresión de Sasuke cambio repentinamente, todo rastro de burla lo abandono y sus rostro se tornó estoico. Dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de Naruto.

—No hay razón para que este en ese sitio.

—¡Sakura-chan te necesita!

—Está en coma, no necesita a nadie —dijo Sasuke con enojo. Giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

—¡Ella pasaba meses en el hospital por ti! Maldito mal agradecido...

Pero Ino interrumpió a Naruto, sujetándolo del brazo.

—Déjalo, no está preparado.

—Nadie lo está -respondió el chico y comenzó a caminar a la dirección opuesta del moreno.

-**1**-

Su casa estaba en completo silencio.

Cruzo el vestíbulo y dio un rápido vistazo al inmaculado espacio, escucho unos rápidos pasos provenientes de la cocina y un instante después, Sakura lo recibía con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no respondió. Frunció el ceño y atravesó la sala sin mirar a la chica. Sintió la presencia de ella detrás de él y apretó sus puños con más fuerza.

—Sigues enojado —declaro la chica —. ¿Qué paso ahora? —le pregunto tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se escapara.

—Lo recordé —murmuró. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la fulminó con sus ojos —. Me dejaste.

La mano de Sakura cayó y en sus ojos verdes se acumularon un mar de lágrimas.

—No es lo que quiero y lo sabes.

—Pero es la realidad.

Sasuke se dio vuelta, diciendo sus últimas palabras con todo el rencor que podía acumular y dispuesto a terminar ahí la conversación, pero la pelirosa lo detuvo una vez más.

—Estoy aquí solo por ti —le dijo con la voz rota por las lágrimas retenidas —. Eres lo único que me retiene, Sasuke-kun.

Se mantuvieron en silencio sepulcral por varios minutos, Sasuke bajo su cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, y Sakura lo miro expectante. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y sentía que su alma dependía de la decisión de él. Poco a poco las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos ante la próxima negativa de Sasuke.

—Esto no es real, Sakura. No está bien. - dijo finalmente, girándose hacia ella y mirándola con pesar.

—Lo que siento por ti, es real.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, las lágrimas se deslizaban sin cesar por sus mejillas y lo único que deseaba era desaparecer. Pero antes de poder huir, el chico le tomo la muñeca y la atajo hacia él. Sakura hundió el rostro en su pecho y su llanto se amortiguo, la rodeo con sus brazos sintiendo como el delgado cuerpo de ella convulsionaba.

Algo se removió en su interior al ver la tan desconsolada y su enojo se esfumo. Lo único cierto era que odiaba verla así, ya sea dentro de su mente o en la realidad. Apretó su abrazo y hundió su cabeza entre los cabellos rosados.

—Lo que yo siento, también es real —murmuro.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beyond Reality**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: **

**Culpable**

* * *

Sasuke apretó sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces antes de incorporarse en la silla en la que había pasado la noche. Miro a Sakura, que seguía acostada frente a él, y acarició la mano que sostenía antes de levantarse y estirar sus engarrotados músculos. Detallo una vez más a la mujer que seguía inconsciente y un poco de su esperanza murió al notar que nada había cambiado.

Ya eran casi dos meses los que habían pasado y ella no daba ni una señal de mejorar, simplemente seguía en un mundo de ensueño donde él ocasionalmente podía visitarla.

Lentamente camino hasta la ventana y corrió solo un poco las cortinas oscuras que el mismo había instalado. El sol lastimó un poco sus ojos y lo obligó a arrugar el entrecejo, y aun cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la iluminación no relajo su rostro.

Miro a las personas que caminaban varios metros debajo. Tan tranquilas, felices, insensibles al dolor que él sentía. Personas que nunca habían conocido el dolor real y por las cuales él había luchado, arriesgado su vida, al igual que Sakura ¿Y para qué? Para terminar de la misma forma en la que comenzó todo.

Solo.

La puerta hizo un clic cuando giraron la perilla y luego hubo otro más cuando la cerraron. Sin embargo, él no se movió. Permaneció junto a la ventana, pero escuchando atento cada movimiento que hacían.

—Sasuke... —lo llamo Naruto —. Traje algo de ramen.

—No quiero —respondio secamente.

—Sa-Sasuke-san... Seria b-bueno.. Q-que descansará —murmuró Hinata con su tremula voz —. N...Naruto y yo podemos...

—No

—¡Pero Sasuke! —renegó el rubio caminando hasta él y tirándolo del hombro, obligándolo a girarse y mirarlos —. Llevas días sin salir, ni siquiera has...

—Déjame Naruto, no te entrometas.

El resto de palabras murieron en la boca de Sasuke. Sus ojos oscuros quedaron clavados en Hinata y el extraño bulto que llevaba en sus brazos. Ino se mantenía en silencio, cargando también a otro de los niños.

Apretó sus puños y sin decir ninguna palabra más, obligándose a permanecer con la mirada fija en la puerta, salió del lugar con Naruto bramando a su espalda.

Una vez estuvo fuera del hospital, dio un gran salto y comenzó a correr por los tejados de la aldea.

—¡Teme detente! —grito Naruto corriendo detrás de él. Gruño al verse ignorado y con un rápido movimiento de manos invoco un par de clones que se interpusieron en el camino. Sasuke se deshizo de ellos con un ágil movimiento del chidori, pero le dio el tiempo que Naruto necesitaba para alcanzarlo.

Lo tomo de la camiseta y lo retuvo junto a él.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—¡Irme! —le grito y sin que se diera cuenta sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo.

—¡No, huiste! ¿Qué te sucede? —repitió, pero esta vez en tono de voz más bajo como si realmente quisiera comprender.

Sasuke lo empujo y se alejó de él, caminando hasta la orilla del tejado.

—Deja de hacer esto más difícil para todos —siguió Naruto cuando él no dijo nada —. No eres el único preocupado. —Naruto se acercó con precaución y coloco una mano en el hombro del Uchiha, queriendo darle un poco de apoyo —.Y tienes dos hermosos bebes que te están esperando.

—No me hables de ellos —dijo tajantemente, quitándose con brusquedad la mano de su amigo. Naruto frunció el ceño preocupado. - si no fuera por ellos...

La ira se abrió paso por Naruto como una llama e instintivamente lanzo un puño a la mejilla derecha de Sasuke que casi lo tira del tira del tejado.

—Ni siquiera vuelvas a pensar eso, porque te juro que no sé qué seré capaz de hacer —dijo entre dientes, mirando a Sasuke con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo. Era como si esa persona frente a él no fuera la misma persona que había sido su amigo por años.

Sasuke soltó una amarga carcajada mientras tocaba el golpe que Naruto le había proporcionado y que ahora estaba rojo y comenzaba a inflamarse.

—Muéstramelo, porque no pienso cambiar de idea.

Sasuke se lanzó por Naruto con el puño en alto y el rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de interceptar el golpe, sin embargo la fuerza del moreno lo obligó a trastabillar hacia atrás, pisó una teja y perdió el equilibrio, deslizándose y llevándose a Sasuke consigo.

Cayeron a mitad de la calle, levantando una nube de polvo y arrancando gritos de los aldeanos confusos que rápidamente se alejaron del lugar y observaban a una distancia segura.

En medio de insultos y golpes, Sasuke se las arregló para colocarse sobre Naruto, dejándolo inmovilizado contra el piso. Levanto su puño y el rubio pudo ver su rostro desdibujado por la ira y el dolor.

—Fue por ellos —murmuró Sasuke dejando caer el puño con fuerza. Naruto solo pudo colocar sus manos frente a su rostro para defenderse, aun impactado por ver los ojos de su amigo furiosos con el sharingan pero conteniendo las lágrimas —. Si nunca hubiera... —otro golpe más. Levanto el puño por tercera vez, pero en esta ocasión las chispas de su ataque predilecto brillaban entre el polvo —. Si yo no...

Un golpe retumbó y la multitud quedo en completo silencio.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, mientras Sasuke se desplomaba sobre él.

—Vamos, Naruto. Es hora de ayudarlo —. Kakashi levantó a Sasuke como si el moreno apenas pensara y lo cargo. Naruto se sentó, aun estupefacto y miro al hombre que le había salvado la vida.

En el hospital nadie se había enterado de la lucha. Hinata observaba preocupada por la ventana y luego se volvió hacia su amiga rubia. Miro como Ino jugaba con uno de los bebes, mientras el otro se mantenía dormido en una pequeña cuna junto a su madre.

-Ino - murmuró casi sin despegar los labios. La chica alzo la cabeza y con sus destellantes ojos azules la miro inquisitivamente. - ¿Tú crees que Sakura despierte pronto?

Ino miro a su mejor amiga y el destello de sus ojos se apagó, soltó un suspiro y volvió su atención al bebe, acariciándolo con una sonrisa triste.

—Me encantaría decirte que sí, pero la verdad es que nadie lo sabe. Entre más tiempo pase, las posibilidades se reducen y Tsunade-sama no encuentra un motivo, algo que nos permita ayudarla.

Hinata guardo silencio y bajo la mirada. Era totalmente injusto.

**-1-**

Sasuke se movió entre las suaves sabanas que lo cubrían y hundió su cabeza entre las mullidas almohadas. De inmediato sintió un pinchazo de dolor y soltó un leve gemido.

Sintió un cuerpo moverse junto a él, y un poco alarmado abrió los ojos. Estaba en su habitación, la luz del atardecer se filtraba entre las oscuras cortinas y le daban un poco de visibilidad para ver a su alrededor. El cuerpo junto a él -más bien sobre él- volvió a moverse y de entre las cobijas salió una cabellera rosada. Sonrió casi instintivamente, mientras Sakura se restregaba los ojos para despabilarse.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura aparto unos mechones de cabello negro que le cubrían el rostro, y de inmediato sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Estas herido —murmuró.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Fue Naruto.

—¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

—Nada de importancia —mintió —. Ya sabes cómo es ese Dobe.

Sakura sonrió, aunque Sasuke pudo percibir como sus ojos verdes se teñían de tristeza.

—Me gustaría ayudarte, pero en este lugar no puedo hacerlo.

Sasuke se incorporó de inmediato y se apoyó en el respaldo de su cama, obligando a Sakura a sentarse también.

—No importa —le dijo tomándola de las manos —. Ni siquiera me duele, Naruto golea como niña.

Sakura soltó una risa y negó con su cabeza, divertida.

—Aun así, tienes que ir a que te vean eso.

Sasuke soltó un bufido.

—Ahora estoy con mi esposa y no pienso perder el tiempo hablando sobre un estúpido golpe.

Al llamarla esposa, con tanta posesividad, Sakura no pudo evitar que los colores subieran por su rostro y se quedó muda.

Sasuke aprovecho el momento y la tomo por el rostro atrayéndola lentamente hacia él. Sin embargo, antes de rozar sus labios, Sakura hundió un dedo en una herida a su costado que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—Sakura —gruño molesto, intentando ocultar una mueca de dolor.

Y ella rio, y por un momento todo fue prefecto


End file.
